Midday
by Icelenathehumanicemaiden
Summary: Sequal to Midnight. After Hiei's, Yusuke's, and Kuwabara's funerals, Icelena and her friends attend Kurama's. And she almost loses it....*NO YAOI*


**Midday(My Immortal)**

Chapter one

It had been a couple weeks after the incident with the two demons. They were at a beautiful botanical graveyard. A priest stood at a podium and spoke. The casket was wide open with someone they knew well inside. All four girls were there. They had gone to the others funerals a couple days ago. Now it was Kurama's turn. The priest announced for Shiori to come up to speak about her son. Icelena listened intently to the speach.

"Shuichi was a very kind and gentle soul. He never did anything to harm me or anyone else he cared about. He loved everyone with all his heart. I don't know why anyone would want to do that to him. He never did anything to them. It was...devistating...to say the least. To come home to find your son dead on the floor. Your only child...gone..." and Shiori broke into sobs and ran to her seat in the crowd.

The priest called Icelena to the podium to finish her speech.

"Well, in case you all are wondering who I am...I'm his girlfriend, I guess you could say. Now, I've seen things a 15 year old shouldn't see. Things that most adults haven't seen. And all of them were done to poor Shuichi. My friends can vouch for me. Shuichi was brave for all of them. Like the one time..he was...attacked...-she glanced nervously at Shiori to make sure she wasn't giving too much away-There were grievous injuries all over his body...and...poison running through his veins. Our friend Yusuke looked down at him and thought he was dead as he went to go fight the guy who attacked him. We took him to our room that we were staying at in the tournament(he had told his mom that he was going to a martial arts tournament on an island for a couple days)and put him in his bed. We had our friend and nurse Genkai look at him. We all thought he was a goner. No one had guessed that he would make it. It was joyous. And we never told Shiori. Heck, there were a lot of things that we never told Shiori. Things that we would rather not mention here. And Shuichi lived through it all." Icelena explained. She kind of let go of all the restraints and poured out everything.

"He lived. Through the threats and the ring swords and the bombs and the poison and the curses. He _lived_. He lived...But...even though he was fierce in battle, he was gentle everywhere else. He treated me like a goddess. He didn't care about money or clothes. He loved me. He loved me. I have the incredible power that keeps me from being able to write songs. So I found one. It's called My Immortal." She looked up at the sky, wondering where he must be by now, saying "Wherever you are, Shuichi, I hope you like it." And she began to sing.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have, all of me

You used to captivate me, by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have, all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have, all of me

As she finished the song she cried. She could feel tears stain her face and clothes. She ran to her friends and cried into Camille's shoulder.

"It's okay, Icy. I miss Hiei...Come on, Icy, stop...you're gonna make me cry, now..." Camille tried comforting her friend but only ended up crying herself. Everyone else cried, too. Until Isis said:

"Icelena, do you want to pay your respects, before they put him in the ground?" Icelena hung her head.

"One thing..." She got up and walked over to the casket. She put a rose inside just before they closed the lid. And she mumbled:

"I'll miss you, fox."

_Forever Fornever_

**The End**

**Isn't it sweet? Well, in my opinion, but that's probably just because I wrote it. This has been the sequal to Midnight. Please review. It is much appreciated. **


End file.
